Funky Females
Known for their big eyes, this is the We Haz Jazz animated series' equivalent to Groovy Girls. Every girl in Beadsville is a fan of these dolls with ministry-puppet faces, fun-printed pants and underwear, but Susan seems to be obsessional over them and she even keeps a shrine of everything Funky Females! Known Characters Each one has a favourite genre of music. Series 1: F Animated Fortunate Fiona (Asian with black hair, brown eyes and blue-and-white outfit, dance to We Got the Beat) Favourite genre of music: 80's Rock Underwear Print: White with blue 4-leaf clovers Pants Print: Blue with white music notes Animated Frisky Frannie (blonde hair, green eyes and red-and-white outfit, she danced to Damp Sheets) Favourite genre of music: Pop Underwear Print: Clowns Pants Print: Balloons (on strings) Friendly Frenchie (strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pink and yellow outfit) Favourite genre of music: Love songs Underwear: Yellow with pink and orange hearts Pants: Pink with the words "Funky", "Love", "Peace", and "Smile" written on them in yellow, orange, and green Funny Frances (red hair, hazel eyes, freckles and a green and blue outfit) Favorite kind of music: Novelty songs Underwear: Green with blue swirls Pants: Confetti Series 2: G Giggling Grace (light brown hair, green eyes, and a pink and white outfit) Favourite genre of music: Soft Rock Underwear Print: "I Love to Laugh" Pants Print: Parrots Gorgeous Gloria (African-American with black afro and gray eyes. She wears a purple and pink outfit.) My Favourite Genre of Music: Kenyan High Life Underwear: Monkeys Pants: Purple with pink peace signs Go-Go Gigi (Asian with purple and white outfit) Favourite genre of music: Motown Underwear: Basketballs Pants: Baseballs and baseball bats Jumpin' Ginnie (Hispanic with purple, green and orange outfit) Favourite genre of music: 70's Disco Underwear: Disco balls Pants: Sparkle stars Series 3: A Atomic Anne (Afro-American with orange and dark blue outfit) Favourite genre of music: Afrobeat Underwear: Orange and dark blue zig-zags Pants: White with shooting stars Athletic Abby (Sandy blonde hair, big aquamarine eyes and a sporty green and pink outfit) Favorite genre of music: Dance Underwear: Soccer balls Pants: Pink and green mod squares Awesome Ariah-(Golden-brown hair in flip, golden skin, golden yellow eyes, and casual green and purple outfit) Favorite music: swing Underwear: purple Butterflies Pants: Big green and purple dots Artful Anaya-(Purple and blue outfit with brown hair with gold highlights in curly ponytail, dark brown skin, cyan eyes) Favorite music: Smooth jazz Pants: Blue with thick purple diagonal stripes Underwear: Puppies Series 4: W Animated Wicked-Cool Wendy (Orange sweater, yellow and white stripe pants and yellow boots with yellow hair in flip and orange, yellow and white striped underwear) Her favourite music is country and she moves to An Apple a Day from Bob the Builder. Wild Wilma (Fire-engine red ringlets with bright blue and red outfit) Favourite Music: Budget music Undies: clouds Pants: Gummy bears Wonderful Winifred-Favorite kind of music is 50's rock-and-roll. Dances to The Planets from Blue's Clues. Looks: Light brown skin, purple eyes and dark brown afro Underwear: Popcorn Pants: Arrows pointing southwest Wacky Winona-This dark-skinned girl with brown hair wears a yellow and blue outfit. Her favorite music is reggae. Series 5: J Jolly Julia-(Black with black eyes, black hair in curly ponytail with pink bow, and pink and red outfit) Favourite music: Hip-hop Underwear: zebra print Pants: tiger print Joyful Jessy-Wears a purple and orange outfit, has orange eyes, white skin, and red hair in pigtails. Favorite music: Zydeco Underwear: Wrapped candy Pants: Cars Jammin' Jade-Favorite music: Bubblegum dance. She's an Asian girl who wears Purple and Blue, and has black eyes and black hair in pigtails, like Sophia. Underwear: Fiery flames Pants: purple/blue leopard print Jumpin' Jolie-Favorite music: Bossa nova This black girl wears black square eyeglasses, an orange and green outfit, and has a curly moptop of hair. Underwear: Panda bears Pants: Orange with green flowers Series 6: M Magical Marie (Tan skinned with golden brown curly bun, hazel eyes, and purple and black outfit) Favourite music: Classic Jazz Magnificent Megan (Asian with dark brown hair in a ponytail, a lime green and white outfit, and brown eyes) Favorite music: Acoustic pop 'Mazin' Millie (green and black outfit, white skin, brown hair in ringlets, green eyes) Favorite music: Blues Mystifying Mari (medium skinned with red hair in a bob, gray eyes) Favorite music: Salsa Series 7: K Kind Kara (pale blue and black outfit, black skin, black ringlets and black eyes) Favorite music: Pop-Rock Kandy-Koloured Krissy-Wears pink, yellow, and blue outfit and has short blonde hair. Favorite music: Classical Kickin' Kelly-Wears purple and green outfit and has tan skin with auburn hair. Favorite music: Calypso Kittenish Kessa-Favourite Music: Graduation and Wedding songs Wears a pale green and aquamarine aoutfit. Series 8: R Rambunctious Rana-Favourite Music: Sixties-style garage rock Rampaging Rae-Favourite music: Ska. She wears a light blue and hot pink outfit. Underwear: raindrops Pants: Hibiscus flowers Raucous Rosalie-Favourite Music: Irish and Italian folk Underwear: red, orange and white zebra print Outfit: Orange and pink Pants: Candies (in wrappers) Radical Rochelle-Favourite music: Surf Rock Outfit Colors: blue and pink Underwear: Palm trees Pants: Surfboards Special Edition Raving Reva-Favourite music: New Age. When you squeeze her, high-energy music plays as her eyes light up. She's Caucasian with brown curly hair, blue eyes and pink lipstick. Outfit: red, blue and purple Undies: Roses Pants: Black with red, blue, and purple sayings (Smile, Funky, Cool, Love, BFF), doodle hearts, and doodle stars. And Introducing Marvelous Males: They are spoofs of Groovy Boys. Rude Rocky-White doll with yellow and green outfit, fart symbol underwear, skull jeans, blue eyes, and brown mullet. Favourite Music: Gypsy Jazz Rotten Rhett-Black doll with black eyes, black hair and two-tone grey outfit Favourite music: Spaghetti Western He wears underwear with cowboy-themed prints on them. His pants are horses. Red-faced Robbie-Favourite music: Rumba He wears checkered flag underwear. Rambling Rudie-Favourite music: Cha-Cha Limited Edition Rollin' Randolph and Rockin' Randy About Randolph: Favourite music is Dixieland. About Randy: Favourite music is modern jazz. Series 9: V and X Funky Females: Vague Vy-Favourite music: Fusion Jazz Viscious Violet-Favourite music: Big Band Vocal Valerie-Favourite music: Acapella She has pale skin, light orange shoulder-length hair, and blue eyes. Underwear: White with pink music staffs Pants: Sky blue with lavender, pink and yellow 4/4 and 3/4 time signatures, music notes, treble and bass clefs, sharps, flats, and naturals. Vain Valancy-Favourite music: Funk Medium brown skin, golden brown tight curls of hair, hazel eyes Underwear: hummingbirds Outfit: silver and gold Pants: starred Marvelous Males: Very Vincent-Favourite music: Be-Bop (50's jazz) Vivid Victor-Favourite music: R and B Special Edition X-Factor Xena and Xavier Funky and Marvelous Siblings About Xena: Hair: Blonde (with blue streaks!) in a high ponytail Skin: Deep peach Eyes: Hazel Underwear: Lightning bolts Pants: Pink and orange dots and squares Outfit: Orange, pink and white Favourite Music: Techno-pop About Xavier: Hair: Blonde Eyes: Hazel Skin: Deep peach Underwear: Clouds Pants: Khakis with back pockets Outfit: Blue and white with round black magic eyeglasses Favourite Music: Heavy metal (very loud rock music) Series 10 (Special edition) Marvelous Males: Stylish Sam and Sidney-This 2-pack was inspired by Napoleon Dynamite and Austin Powers. Sam has a gingerry red-orange afro of hair, grey oval glasses and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt with "MM" on it in red, jeans and grey boots. His embarrassing underwear is tiger print. He wears a blue bracelet with "Dream" on it in black. After school, he likes to get stuck in Dreamland, what grosses him out is boogers, his favourite music is 70s acoustic pop and his funniest (and most embarrassing) day was falling down every stairwell in school. He comes with a black boombox. Sidney has brown hair, he is brown-eyed, he wears a blue polo shirt, he wears red pants with purple and orange dragonflies on it, tiny black boots, and his undies are zebra print. He comes with a white boombox. After school, he likes to jam to the oldies on his dad's jukebox! His favorite music is pop-rock oldies and what grosses him out the most is puke. Sam and Sidney live with their dad. Their pet is a cat named Smoke. They wish to be friends forever and their dream is to celebrate being boys! Chatty Courtney-inspired by Felicity from Austin Powers, this Funky Female wears a black dress, has long golden-brown hair, hazel eyes, black biker boots, cloud and rainbow undies, and barber-pole leggings. After school, she likes to put on recorder and piano recitals. Her favorite music is folk. Talkative Tammy and Tallulah-Inspired by Vanessa Kensington and Foxxy Cleopatra from Austin Powers, Tammy wears a grey and black outfit and Tallulah wears a yellow-gold and magenta outfit. Tammy has brown hair in a ponytail and grey eyes. She has lollipop print pants and starwberry underwear. After school, she likes to perform song and dance routines. Her favourite music is music from TV. Tammy's wish is to help every one of my friends and her dream is to be a baker with her own baking TV show on BTV. Tallulah wears pink leggings with flowers that have yellow petals and green centres. Her underwear is leopard print. Her wish is to be the best singer she can be and her favourite music is teen rock. Groovy Greg and Graham-They wear blue blazers and shirts with blue pants and black and white gogo boots (BLACK FOR GREG AND WHITE FOR GRAHAM). THEY LOVE OPERA AND BROADWAY MUSIC. Wild William and Wesley-William was inspired by Scott Evil and he wears an orange vest, a grey "Marverlous Males" logo graphic Tee-shirt, blue jeans, and blue boots. His friends call him Will and Willie. His dream is to become a mechanic and he wishes for world peace and love. Wesley wears a grey hoodie, red shorts and pink rollerskates. Carefree Connie and Constance-Inspired by the Fook Twins from Goldmember, these Asian girls have blue and purple hair in pigtails, black and green outfits and big purple eyes. Fast-Talking Fran-She has white hair in a bob, an orange dress and black go-go boots. Nifty Nancy-Inspired by a Fembot, nancy wears a pink glitter nightgown and has big pink eyes and pink hair. Her leggings are carprint and her undies are cotton candy print. Her pets are a poodle named Polkadot and a pony named Polly. Her wish is to have her own funny magazine called LOLZ4U and become famous. Her dream is to stop poverty. Her favourite music is comedy. Funky Infants (Groovy Babies parody) Bright Belle-African-American with brown eyes and black hair. Wears princess-print diaper, black onesie with pink and yellow dots and blue booties. Favourite Nursery Rhyme: Humpty Dumpty Bouncy Bubbles-Caucasian. Favourite Nursery Rhyme: 3 Blind Mice Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Dark brown Diaper: Horses and horseshoes Onesie: Blue and green stripes Booties: Orange Beaming Bessy-Hispanic. Favourite Nursery Rhyme: Jack Horner Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Diaper: "I Love You" with hearts replacing the O's Onesie: Suns and moons Booties: Red Bubbly Becky-Golden skin. Favourite Nursery Rhyme: Tommy Tucker Eye color: Green Hair color: Auburn Diaper: Letters of the alphabet Onesie: Light pink, reading "Cutie Pie" on it in purple. Booties: Yellow Facts: -Not only does she make baby noises when squeezed, she sings the alphabet song! -Her diaper features all 26 letters of the alphabet on it, including the letters of "FUNKY" all in hot pink! Beautiful Bea-Asian Skin. Favorite rhyme: Hey Diddle Diddle Eye color: Purple Hair color: Black Diaper: Kiss marks Onesie: Neon purple, reading "Honey Bun" in neon yellow Booties: White Buoyant Brittany-African-American. her favorite rhyme is MAry, mary. Eye color: brown hair color: dark brown diaper: Birds and their nests onesie: Green with four flowers on it: a white daisy, yellow sunflower, pink rose and orange lily. Booties: Pink Funny Songs with Females This is "the show where Funky Females come out to sing a funny song," parodying VeggieTales' "Silly Songs with Larry." Susan is a rather insane fan of this show, animated in the Generation O style. Voices: Nancy-Jennifer Love Hewitt in voice of Groove Squad Chrissy Frenchie-Nika Futterman Frannie-Grey DeLisle (in squeaky Emily Elizabeth voice) Fiona-Kari Wahlgren in a squeaky version of her Chloe Carmichael voice Ginnie-Cathy Cavadini (Squeaky version of Blossom voice) Grace-Carolyn Lawrence (squeaky version of Sophia voice) Gloria-Cree Summer (Elmyra voice) Gigi-Hynden Walch (squeaky version of Starfire voice) Anne-Lara Jill Miller Ariah- Anaya-Debi Derryberry Abby- Frances-Tara Strong (same voice as the green Twin Destroyer of Azarath from the TTG episode "Love Monsters") Known Songs: The Cheeseburger Song (from VeggieTales) The Hairbrush Song (from VeggieTales but with modified lyrics to reference the fact that the girls actually do have hair)-performed by Frances, Fiona, Frenchie, Ginnie, and Grace Bellybutton (from Veggietales)-performed by Anne I Like Soccer-sung by Frannie The Movies-sung by Gigi A Funky Song-sung by all the girls My Laptop Is Really Cool-performed by Gloria An Apple A Day-performed by Anaya Pink-performed by Nancy Facts The Fun Factor made real versions of these dolls, but in 2 sizes - a 14" size and a smaller 5" size on ropy loops. Category:Toys Category:Parodies Category:The Fun Factor Category:Spoofs and Parodies